Polypropylene resin compositions are generally excellent in chemical resistance and mechanical properties and are therefore used in a wide range including packaging materials, machine parts, automobile parts, and the like. Because of environmental necessity, the development of non-halogenated transparent polymer materials has been underway recently. Particularly, in the fields of tubes, sheets, and films, polypropylene resins are used, and there has arisen a demand for, for example, softening the polypropylene resins or rendering the polypropylene resins transparent, according to applications.
In response to the demand, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 2 propose a resin composition comprising a polypropylene resin and two specific hydrogenated block copolymers. The resin composition described in Patent Literature 1 is reportedly excellent in transparency, low temperature properties, and moldability, and the resin composition described in Patent Literature 2 is reportedly excellent in the balance among heat sealability, flexibility, transparency, impact resistance, and low stickiness.